The present invention relates to a device for packaging and dispensing substances that are in liquid, gel, or paste form, and particularly, but not exclusively, a device for packaging and dispensing a plurality of cosmetic substances for providing protection against exposure to the sun, and having different protection (screen) factors.
German patent application No. 2 444 227 discloses a device for packaging and dispensing two liquid substances, the device comprising a two-compartment receptacle for storing the substances separately, each compartment having a substance outlet opening, and the device having means for fixing a rotary dispensing head on the receptacle enabling the substance contained in a selected compartment corresponding to a predetermined angular position of the head to be dispensed. In that device, the substances are discharged via two respective dispensing channels which open out side by side. Such a device does not provide entire satisfaction, in particular because foreign bodies such as sand or dust can penetrate into the receptacle when it sucks in air as it returns to its initial shape after dispensing substance. In addition, after prolonged use of one only of the substances, the other substance contained in the associated dispensing channel can dry out or spoil in contact with air.
A particular object of the present invention is to remedy those drawbacks.
This is achieved by the present invention which provides a device for packaging and dispensing substances in liquid, gel, or paste form, the device comprising a receptacle having a plurality of compartments for separately storing at least two substances, each compartment having an outlet for the substance, the device further comprising fixing means for fixing a rotary dispensing head on the receptacle to enable the substance contained in a selected compartment corresponding to a predetermined angular position of the head to be dispensed, wherein said dispensing head includes a single dispensing channel provided at its outlet end with a non-return valve suitable for opening under the effect of thrust from upstream substance, and wherein said dispensing head is shaped to establish selective communication between the outlet of said selected compartment and said dispensing channel and/or for exerting selective action on means for extracting substance and associated with said selected compartment.
Advantageously, said non-return valve is of the type that allows ingress of air.
The invention prevents foreign body pollution of the substances contained inside the receptacle, and in the event of prolonged use of one only of the substances, stagnation of the other substance in the dispensing channel is avoided. This reduces the risk of the dispensing channel clogging or of the substance spoiling on contact with air.
When the thrust exerted on the non-return valve by the substance ceases, then the substance contained in the dispensing channel is advantageously returned to the associated compartment by the suction that accompanies return of the device to its initial state. This avoids the substances in the two compartments mixing in the dispensing channel when subsequently dispensing the substance contained in the other compartment.
When the packaging and dispensing device is used for packaging cosmetics for providing protection against exposure to the sun, the user can advantageously have available a plurality of substances of different protection factors or a substance for protection against exposure to the sun and an after-sun lotion such as a hydrating cream, in the form of a single bottle or tube.
The term xe2x80x9creceptaclexe2x80x9d should not be understood restrictively, but is used to cover any type of container whether a single piece or made up by assembling a plurality of unit containers side by side, in which case said xe2x80x9ccompartmentsxe2x80x9d correspond, in fact, to said unit containers.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the rotary dispensing head can take up an angular position in which it closes the device, said channel then being isolated from said openings. Since the device is opened or closed by rotating the dispensing head without separating the parts of the device, problems associated with losing the top or with foreign bodies such as sand penetrating and then making closure difficult, as are encountered with prior art tubes and bottles, are avoided.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, said fixing means for fixing the rotary head on the receptacle comprise a cover having an outlet tubular skirt for snapping onto the receptacle, and a neck for rotatably receiving the head, the cover also having orifices passing therethrough and communicating respectively in sealed manner with said outlets of said compartments and opening out to the inside of the neck at locations that are angularly spaced apart. Advantageously, said orifices are constituted by recesses formed in the inside face of the neck at its base, and the cover includes annular sealing lips that engage in said openings respectively when the cover is in position on the receptacle.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the receptacle includes at least one flexible wall shaped to enable the user to expel the substance contained in a compartment by applying pressure to said wall. Advantageously, said flexible wall is elastically deformable, and at rest is in the form of a hemisphere that projects from the outside surface of the receptacle.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, said fixing means for fixing the rotary dispensing head on the receptacle enable the head to move axially along its axis of rotation, and said outlets for substance are situated on hollow control rods which, by being depressed, act on extraction means suitable for causing substance to be expelled, the head having a bearing surface shaped so as to press axially against only one of the control rods at a time.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, said control rods are associated with respective pumps suitable for dispensing a measured quantity of substance on each depression of the control rod.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, said non-return valve is made by overmolding an elastomer material.
Preferably, the non-return valve is situated substantially flush with the outside surface of the dispensing head. Thus, the substance leaving the non-return valve during dispensing can accumulate on the outside surface of the dispensing head before being taken off by the user, either by using the fingers or by placing it directly on that part of the body where the substance is to be applied.
A device of the kind specified above is advantageously used for packaging and dispensing two cosmetics for providing protection against exposure to the sun, having different protection factors, or a substance for providing protection against exposure to the sun together with an after-sun lotion.
Nevertheless, it would not go beyond the ambit of the invention to use a device as specified above for successively applying two treatment substances, for example where one of the substances needs to be applied in the morning and the other in the evening.